


Cinderella

by MzHxde



Category: Disney Princesses, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Disney AU, F/M, because lets face it cinderella was hella abused, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Cassandra is a young woman living with her mother, Stepfather and Stepsisters dreaming of a better life while being treated like a servant in her own home.





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanajimasama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/gifts).



> I wrote this way back in January and never posted it so here's my attempt at a disney au featuring ocs but not all because some didn't exist at the time I wrote this. Enjoy.

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a beautiful young woman with hair the colour of the sun and eyes like the sky. She lived in a large house with her mother, stepfather and two stepsisters; her own father had passed away when the young woman was still a girl and when her mother remarried the young woman became more of a servant than a daughter.

Each morning she would wake as the clock struck six and her chores would begin. Breakfasts had to be prepared as well as sewing and cleaning to be done, the fireplaces all needed to be swept out and replaced with fresh wood, there was a mountain of chores to be done and Cassandra did them all without complaint, though her stepfather and stepsisters usually found something to complain about

**“Mother my bacon is undercooked; Cassandra is trying to poison me!”**

**“My eggs are overdone; Cassandra is burning my breakfast on purpose so I'll** **starve!”**

After these complaints Cassandra was usually brought into the kitchen forcibly where either her stepfather Bouge or his men McCann and Denali would punish her for her misdeeds.

Cass dreamt of one day leaving the house and travelling to far off places where she could be free of the demands of her family, but that’s all they were really. Just dreams.

* * *

 

The crown prince sighed, his birthday was coming up and he knew that his adoptive father and grandfather were planning a large ball for the occasion. Since he was usually gone around this time of year Billy had no choice in the planning of this grand ball, he knew that Goodnight and Jack worried about him and that they only wanted what was best which in their eyes was that Billy should settle down and marry a nice young lady like his sister had done when she married a guardsman though their romance was anything but traditional.

Billy stood on the balcony smoking and staring out at the kingdom stretched towards the mountains that bordered their land,

**“Thinking of running away?”**

Billy didn’t turn to face the voice knowing it was his sister rosemary, she came to stand beside him and Billy offered her his cigarette

**“Maybe, would you tell?”**

Rose hummed for a moment as if she were thinking over the question before laughing and handing Billy his cigarette back,

**“Of course I wouldn’t tell. I will say though, let goody and jack have the party for you and if it’s awful then you can make a run for it”**

Billy nodded, he knew what she meant and he knew that the party was only because the two older men were worried about him. It couldn’t hurt to dance with a few girls after all.

* * *

 

So the order was passed down that every eligible young maiden should make herself available for a ball to be held in the palace for the prince’s birthday. When word reached Cassandra her mother and stepsisters were already in planning as to which one of them should marry the prince

**“I’m the eldest so it should be me”**

**“But I’m the prettier sister so it ought to be me!”**

The girls continued to bicker until their father intervened,

**“You are both beautiful and the prince shall have a hard time finding anyone else who rivals your beauty. Cassandra you must go to town at once and order three fine new dresses for my daughters and my wife”**

**“Surely stepfather you mean four dresses”**

Bouge and Elizabeth both stared at Cassandra for a moment before her stepsisters broke into peals of laughter,

**“Four? Why on earth would we need four?”**

**“Certainly _you_ don’t think _you’re_ coming” **

Elizabeth silenced the laughter and looked Cassandra up and down before shaking her head,

**“The prince is in want of a wife, not a scullery maid. Now go to town as you were told”**

Cassandra hung her head and left the room to head into town to visit the dressmaker. She should have known it was foolish of her to ask to go to the ball; it wasn’t as though she wanted to meet the prince or anything like it. She just wanted to see the palace once; from what she’d heard from some guardsmen she’d spoken to once the palace was a beautiful place.

 Cassandra flinched remembering what had happened that night, she’d snuck out after everyone had gone to bed and gone into town to get a glimpse of the world outside her home but apparently her stepfather had woken in the night and when he couldn’t find Cassandra anywhere after calling for her he’d sent his men into town and they’d dragged her out of the tavern that night back home where she’d been punished severely for running away.

* * *

 

The whole kingdom was abuzz with preparations for the ball, Cassandra wasn’t the only one running ragged from dressmakers to jewelers and hairdressers etc, a lot of other girls were in the same position she was but they at least had the opportunity to go the ball but Cassandra was under no illusion about her mother and stepfathers wishes on the matter so no matter what she said or did they would refuse to let her leave the house on the night of the ball.

When the night of the ball came around Cassandra was running all over the house helping her mother and stepsisters get ready for the ball,

**“Cassandra do my hair”**

**“Cassandra where are my gloves?”**

**“Cassandra find my bracelet”**

Bouge it seemed was content to get dressed for the ball on his own and to have his men around him. Cassandra could guess what they were talking about, keeping her in her room locked away until she was needed again to make tea and wait on her stepsisters hand and foot some more.

When the carriage arrived to take everyone to the ball Cassandra was as expected restrained by McCann and Denali and thrown into the kitchen with orders to stay put. The back door into the garden wasn’t locked so Cassandra was able to walk out into the garden and sit at her father's graveside,

**“I would like to say it isn’t fair, that I should be allowed to go as well but this is the way it’s always been since you left. I miss you every day”**

Cassandra stayed by her father’s graveside watching the lights of the palace in the distance, she wishes she could go just to see the palace but with McCann and Denali watching there’s no chance of her going anywhere.

**“Excuse me dear, could I trouble you for some water? I’m terribly thirsty”**

Cassandra turned and saw an old woman standing by the edge of the garden wall; she was covered in rags and dirt. Cassandra felt sorry for her, surely she could do better than water,

**“Please come into the kitchen, I’ll get you something to drink and some bread as well”**

**“Oh thank you dear, that’s so kind of you”**

 Cass smiled and welcomed the woman into the house, her father always taught her that kindness itself was never something to shirk or think less of. A person should always be kind no matter what.

Cassandra let the woman warm herself by the hearth and gave her lots of milk and bread, perhaps the woman was a peddler and Cassandra could purchase something for herself to make up for missing the ball, perhaps a comb or something similar. When Cassandra voiced this opinion to the woman she laughed,

**“Surely my dear there’s something you want more than a comb?”**

**“I would have liked to go to the ball but that’s not possible, I’m sure your combs are lovely and while I don’t have much money I’m sure I have enough for something”**

The woman smiled and in a flash of white light her tattered robes became a flowing gown of pure silver and the dirt on her skin vanished. She was beautiful and Cassandra was awe struck,

**“For your kind act and your unselfish nature I have decided that you _will_ go to the ball” **

Another flash of light and they were outdoors again by the greenhouse, where somehow one of the pumpkins inside had begun to grow and change into the most magnificent carriage Cassandra had ever seen.

During the commotion Cassandra’s corgi Archimedes had come out to investigate what was going on, he was her only friend and if she required protecting then he would do just that. In fact at one point after Cassandra was being ‘punished’ by McCann the corgi had taken a rather large bite out of the man’s leg and got a nasty kick for his trouble.

 **“Oh how perfectly charming, after all every carriage needs a driver”** another flash of light and the mysterious woman had changed Archimedes into a tall human man with sandy hair, **“now, as for you my dear”**

 **“M-me?”** Cassandra didn’t know what the woman was going to do, she felt as though she were dreaming, as though she’d fallen asleep beside her father’s grave and this was all some sort of wonderful dream she wouldn’t remember in the morning.

**“We must have you properly dressed, to enchant the prince”**

**“I don’t care about the prince, I just wanted to see the palace”** Cassandra explained and the woman smiled,

**“You shall see it, I promise”**

Another flash of light this time around Cassandra herself, she felt warm and safe and when the light faded she was standing the most beautiful gown she’d ever seen complete with a pair of glass slippers,

**“This is wonderful, how did you manage this?”**

**“Through belief all things are possible, now you must be off! Just remember this, be home before the last stroke of midnight for that is when the spell wears off and you will return to normal”**

**“Midnight, that’s more than enough time”**

Cass climbed into the carriage and they sped off towards the palace, her stomach was in tatters from her nerves and she still couldn’t believe this was real. Upon arrival at the palace Cassandra was ushered in by a footman who led her down a long hallway before stopping at a large pair of ornate wooden doors and wishing her luck before she went in.

From here on out she was on her own.

* * *

 

Billy was bored; the endless procession of girls was not how he wanted to spend his birthday and no matter what Rose said or did to make him feel better Billy still felt uncomfortable like some sort of show pony out for display. When pair of girls were introduced Rose immediately wrinkled her nose,

**“Bouge girls, their father is a real piece of work. How they got here is beyond me”**

Billy nodded; it was his default reaction by now to anything she said, he was wondering if and when he would be able to slip away when he saw her. The most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Billy pushed his way through the crowd to where the girl was standing,

**“Would you like to dance?”**

**“Y-yes”**

Billy took the girl’s hand and began to spin her across the dance floor; she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. After a while spent dancing Billy leads the girl out into the gardens, he wants to talk to her and get to know this beautiful angel who appeared so suddenly.

They talk for hours or what seems like it and Billy is convinced now than ever that this girl is the love of his life,

**"I feel like the rudest person, I haven't asked for your name"**

The girl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the chime of the clock; midnight had crept up on them it seemed,

 **"Oh no, it's midnight! I have to go I'm so sorry!"** the girl picked up her skirt and ran from the gardens back into the ballroom. Billy was so shocked he didn't realise she'd gone until her golden curls had disappeared into the crowd, on instinct and presumably nothing more Billy rose from his spot in the garden to chase after the young woman though it seemed he was too late and by the time he'd caught up with her the young woman was already gone and all that was left was a single glass slipper on the steps of the palace

* * *

 

When Cassandra finally arrived home she was back in her tattered clothing, Archimedes was back to normal and the pumpkin that had made her magnificent carriage had been destroyed by the side of the road,

 **"What a night, I don't think I've ever had that much fun"** Archimedes barked in agreement as Cass took the glass slipper that had remained on her foot and wrapped it in a handkerchief, **"for safe keeping"**

It was only a matter of time before Elizabeth, Bouge and the girls arrived home all demanding tea and a million different things from Cassandra. They were all complaining about a mystery girl who'd arrived at the ball late and taken the princes attention away from everyone else. Cassandra wondered who it could be, after all she'd spent all her time in the garden with the handsome man with the moustache.

The next day after Billy explaining what had happened with the young woman Goodnight and Jack agreed that this mysterious girl was certainly the one and they would do all they could to help find her so a decree had been sent to all the homes in the kingdom with young women who attended the ball, whoever fit the glass slipper left behind would marry the prince.

Rose had voiced her concern with the plan asking if Billy thought there could only be one woman in the entire kingdom who had that particular shoe size but when she tried to place the glass slipper on her own foot to prove her point she found that no matter what it simply would not fit.

Jack who had gone with some guards from the palace including Faraday and Vasquez found the same thing to be true as they visited home after home but no one would fit the shoe. The last house on their list for the day was the house of Bart Bouge, a despicable man by all accounts but he had two daughters so his home had to be visited.

The lady of the house made Jack more than welcome as she summoned her two daughters and had them each try on the shoe, even after it was clear the shoe wouldn't fit either girl,

**"Are there any other young ladies in the house?"**

**"Not at all sir, I only have two daughters the lovely girls you see before you"**

**"That's a damn lie"** Faraday interrupted Elizabeth before she could say anything else, **"there's another girl here, I've met her before so I know for a fact she lives here"**

 **"T-that's just the maid, she couldn't be the one you're looking for because she didn't leave the house at all last night"** Elizabeth tried to explain,

 **"My men kept an eye on her all night, I can assure you my wife is right. The maid did not leave the house"** Bouge said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, **"only our daughters attended the ball"**

**"Never the less, the proclamation says all young women have to try the slipper on so please ask the young miss to come out"**

Bouge scowled and sent one of his men to fetch the maid. When she came into the parlour Jack almost gasped. She was far too thin to be healthy, her face covered in cinders and dirt, her clothing nothing more than rags and the shoes she wore on her feet no better,

 **"I was told you wanted to see me sir"** the girl curtseyed and walked towards Jack when suddenly she tripped over something or rather someone and the glass slipper Jack had been holding was dropped to the ground as he reached out to stop the poor girl from hitting her head on the fireplace,

 **"Are you alright Miss?"** the girl nodded, **"I'm sorry, it seems as though the shoe has broken and my purpose here has been rendered useless"**

 **"If you'd like I do have the other one"** the girl said with a kindness to her face, **"it's under a loose stone"**

Jack ordered the other slipper to be collected from the girl's hiding spot and sure enough there it was as pure as the one they'd had since the day before and it fit perfectly. This was the girl they'd been searching for. The one who'd captivated Billy so thoroughly.

* * *

 

Cass couldn't quite believe it was her the prince was searching for, she didn't realise that the handsome man from the night before was prince. Now she felt foolish acting like she did around him, she'd have a chance to make it up to him though it seemed since the older man who had come to the house along with Faraday and Vasquez the guards she'd met before was telling her that she would be going to the palace to meet the prince again and be his wife. Her, a prince's wife.

Her stomach is a flurry of nerves the entire journey, she can't be a princes wife she isn't worthy of such a high station. When they do reach the palace however it seems as though the prince has been waiting on their arrival and rushes to meet them once the carriage pulls up,

 **"You're here, you're really here"** he holds Cassandra's hand in his and smiles, **"you're even more beautiful than I remember"**

 **"P-please your highness, you have no need to flatter me I'm just a lowly maid"** Cass flushed and looked down at their joined hands, **"you really didn't need to do all this, I will simply return home and you don't need to marry me"**

**"I don't care about things like that, station and titles. You are the most beautiful interesting wonderful woman I've ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll have me of course"**

Cass didn't know what to say, it was true she'd had an amazing night and the prince was so very handsome. Perhaps, just perhaps she could learn to live here in this beautiful place and with this beautiful man who seems to want to be with her, to love her.

**"Then, will you do me the honour of giving me a tour? Your highness"**

**"Please, call me Billy though I don't believe I got your name last night"**

**"Cassandra. My name is Cassandra"**

**"Then please, Cassandra, follow me to your new home"**


End file.
